Ame Ni Mo Makezu Kaze Ni Mo Makezu
by Syn'ri
Summary: Kagome and the gang are defeated by Naraku, so Inuyasha sends her home to become stronger. On top of that stress, Kagome has to start her life over at a new school with new friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** To be honest, if I owned Inuyasha, Kagome probably wouldn't have stayed in the past. Don't get me wrong, I still have a special spot in my heart for Inuyasha/Kagome, but fan-fiction has opened my eyes to crossovers so,...yeah. I do not own Inuyasha or Furuba.

**AN: **Starting a new Fruits Basket/ Inuyasha story because the last one I wrote when just joining , and my writing has approved a lot since then.

000000

"Humph, ugh!"

Pain was all Kagome felt in the back of her eyes before it engulfed her body as the opaque tentacle dislodged itself in her chest. Her body was being racked with tremors of shock and pain as she heard her friends calling from all regions of the battlefield. She couldn't understand a word of it as her body descended from Kirara's back. The poor unfortunate cat was not too far behind as her battle worn body also descended from the sky.

She could already feel the cold mossy ground as if it were already beneath her. It was a hair away. She could feel the droplets of dew on the back of her neck as she landed with a loud thud to the ground. Things went in slow motion, but the impact seemed to send everything into movement since as soon as she landed, her breath was catapulted straight to her lungs. Almost like she had been holding it for centuries.

Her eyes could focus now as her head bounced from the ground and was rocked to the side to meet the cold emotionless eyes of Sango. Kagome couldn't help but flinch at the sight of her sister before her head swiveled just in time to see Shippo with blood dripping from his colorless thin lips.

Kagome tore her eyes away from her childlike ward before closing them with tears already lining her once innocent cerulean eyes. She felt as if she were floating in an abyss of darkness so thick that she couldn't think. The once breath of life she had been blessed with momentarily was being ripped violently from her body with a jolt. Her world was being shaken and broadcasted throughout her mind on multiple screens, and all she could do was watch.

'I wasn't prepared f-for this,' was all she could think.

'W-we weren't p-prepared for t-this.'

"You BASTARD!"

She heard it then. Inuyasha's words of rage were ricocheting off each tree and being blasted into her ears. She could hear Naraku's insults and jabs while Inuyasha choked up with each breath of a word that left his throat.

She could hear Miroku in the background. He was begging Inuyasha to retreat so that they could get help for the wounds, but it was if Inuyasha heard none of it.

He was being taken over by his demon form. She knew without looking. She could feel the aura around him change.

"Inuyasha, d-don't, he's too strong. He has almost half the jewel. We have to get Kagome, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo out of here. If we don't, they will die. Then, what? What good would Naraku's death be to us?"

Miroku was making a very good point. Miroku always made very good points. It was the con man in him resurfacing and taking over as it did whenever he saw a situation that he other wise could not handle. Though, Kagome could tell he wanted Naraku's death almost as much as Inuyasha did at that point. Maybe even more. His voice gave that away clearly.

'He's probably scowling right now,' she thought as she felt another jab from her chest while the tentacle seemed to dissolve into a purple miasma across her uniform shirt and into her gapping wound.

She couldn't help but gasp and allow the gurgling noise of whimpers that escaped her body as blood raced down the side of her mouth. Mixing with the dewy droplets as they hit the ironically bright yellow meadow. Her conscious being falling finally to the back of her mind with her final thoughts being...

'Inuyasha...'

Inuyasha must have heard her cry. He must have heard her whimpers. He must have smelt her blood as it stained the landscape beneath her. He must have because the demon slowly receded within him as he dropped his stance and let his head hang below his shoulders.

His muscles were tensing in releasing while he seemed to think about what to do. Though his mind had already made itself up as his legs began jerking to life with each step. He was backing up towards her with soft steps. His back was not to Naraku for a second as his silver mane flickered in the wind along with his red garbs.

His hair flared across his eyes, and with each flick, his eyes seemed to phase from golden irises to molten red orbs. Blood dripped from his closed palm as his white claws dipped in and out of his skin. A grimace remained on Inuyasha's face as Naraku watched him with a smirk ever present.

"Kukukuku, go ahead. Flee hanyou with your pitiful friends. I won't stop you. It is quite obvious that I can take the shards whenever I want. Besides, Kagura and Kanna have been slacking in the jewel collecting lately. I think it would be best if I let you and your friends collect them for me, ne?" Naraku asked as he watched Inuyasha with beady ruby red eyes. His inky black hair a direct contrast to Inuyasha's own silver.

Inuyasha stopped mid step as he began to clinch his hand so tight that his claws embedded themselves deep within his palms. Naraku saw this and gave another low chuckle of contempt and merriment.

"Foolish little hanyou," was the last thing he said before his body was draped in dark miasma. The clearing was filled with his manic laughter as the bodies of their group were scattered about the flowers now engulfed in their thick red blood.

There was silence for the longest time, and all that could be heard was the shuffling wind as it carried each person's locks of hair in its direction with a sway. Inuyasha and Miroku stood for the longest time. Tense. Waiting for Naraku to show his face again. Waiting for him to admit that he was lying about sparing their lives.

Miroku continued staring off at the spot were Naraku once was. His back was to Inuyasha, and he couldn't help but glare at that spot. His palm that contained the gaping hole that ruled his life was itching. It was an unbearable itch. One that could not be scratched without the spilling of Naraku's blood.

"Inuyasha, we have to get them to Kaede's village now. I understand you're upset, but...," Miroku never got the chance to finish his sentence. Inuyasha was already deeply entangled within the forest's path and on his way to...

Miroku's eyes went wide as they wandered the massacred clearing. The heartbeat of one of his friend's was missing while the others were thrumming quite weakly.

Miroku threw his body to and fro as he searched for Kagome, but yet, he found her body missing as Inuyasha bound towards Kaede's village as if fire were at his heels. Miroku could do nothing but hang and shake his head as he whispered on the wind. Knowing the message would reach his warring friend.

"Don't let her go, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha bound through the thick forest expertly as he clutched on to Kagome's ragged body. Miasma was leaking through her wound as her weak body tried to heal the wound that was bound open by the poisonous gas. Inuyasha could smell the burnt flesh as Kagome's body was picking itself apart in order to break down the miasma to begin healing her. The smell sickened him.

They had not gone too far out from the village when Kagome had sensed the jewel, and Inuyasha had smelled...no felt Naraku's presence within the air. Kagome could feel the jewel on him, and that was more than enough proof for Inuyasha that is was time to settle this matter.

"Damn it Kagome...don't you die," Inuyasha growled out as his demon continued to fight for it release. Inuyasha paid little to no mind at the fact that Tetsusaiga was back at the clearing, deeply lodged in the heart of one of Naraku's dummies. He held Kagome in a close yet gentle grasp as he bound towards then passed Kaede's village before breaking through the brush that hid the clearing that housed his destination.

It was almost as if Kagome could feel what was to come as the presence of the well roused her conscience from its slumber. She slowly opened her tired lids.

"I-Inuyasha?"

Kagome croaked out as she saw three then two Inuyasha's before her eye's blurrily focused on a red eyed Inuyasha as he growled at her, but she paid little heed as she lifted her hand and caressed his purple streaked face.

"T-there there...now, w-what's got you so riled?" Kagome asked weakly as she noticed that Inuyasha was holding her and walking towards...something.

"Kagome, you have to go home," Inuyasha croaked out as his eyes switched back to gold.

"W-what do you m-mean Inuyasha? I am home," Kagome croaked out as her haze began to lift after a jolt of pain from her wound. Kagome cried out slightly, and Inuyasha wondered if he had been handling her to roughly.

"Ka...Kagome, are you alright?" He asked as he started to put her down. The purple streaks on his cheeks were slowly fading. Cerulean met gold as a smile was riddled with pain from a series of coughs that produced blood.

"Cough, cough, I am, cough, fine, cough. Just, cough, take, cough, cough, me back to Kaede's, cough, cough, cough, cough," A speck of blood caught Inuyasha's cheek as his irises bled red. Inuyasha was up in less than a heart beat as he began his trek towards the well.

Kagome knew something was wrong when she felt power begin to pulse from the well in preparation for her entrance. It was too close, now. It could feel her, and she could feel it as she looked up at Inuyasha to see purple streaks pleat themselves across Inuyasha's cheeks.

"I-Inuyasha, where are you taking me?" Kagome said in a hoarse voice as another fit of coughs racked throughout her body.

"It is time for you to go home Kagome, for good," Inuyasha said in a harsh voice as he continued to cross the clearing. Kagome finally spared a look and saw that the well was only a breath away.

"Osuwari!"

Kagome yelled in a blood-curdling scream, and Inuyasha even flinched when he realized that nothing happened. The rosary had not worked.

"W-what...? O-osuwari. O-osuwari! OSUWARI, cough, cough, cough," Kagome fell into a violent fit of coughs as she covered her mouth with her hand to stop the coughing. Her lungs felt as if they were on fire.

Inuyasha smelled the blood as it flowed from her mouth, and he could take it no more as he set her on the lip of the well. He gently tried to lower her over before Kagome grabbed hold to his shirt as she weakly pleaded with him.

"Inuyasha...o-onegai. I-Inuyasha, o-o-o-onegai. Onegai, Inuyasha! Onegai!"

Kagome begged while her body was racked with intense sobs. She looked him in the eyes, and her eyes showed nothing but love as her legs dangled from the well. Her hands covering the rest of him in her blood as he stared back at her. His eyes flickering golden only for a second as he spoke.

"Kagome, become stronger. Train and prepare. I will come back for you. I promise, but I will bring you back only if you can defeat me to prove you can handle yourself in the final battle. I promise I will be back for you. I promise. B-bye Kagome," Inuyasha whispered in her ear before he planted his lips on hers. Releasing her from him before she could even respond.

"Inu...Inuyashahhhhhh..."

Kagome belted out as her hands reached for something to hold her. Something that was not there. She cried out for him one more time when she felt it.

She felt a presence enter the clearing with him before a pink light sprung from the bottom of the well. Engulfing her and her screams before swallowing her whole.

All was black.

0000000

"Inuyashahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Kagome bolted from her spot as she began thrashing her limbs to try and lift her weakened body. Her body felt stronger than she remembered and lighter, but all off that changed in a second as her body became trapped beneath something as she fought harder against it. An annoying beeping noise increasing in the background.

Light followed as sight returned not too far from hearing, and she was met with the sight of brown eyes that belonged to her mother.

"Kagome! Kagome, you are going to be fine. Honey, you are fine. Calm down. You are in the hospital," Kagome's mother was the one pinning her down by the shoulders.

"K-kaa-san...? Hospital? I am in the h-hospital? What happened?" Kagome asked as she calmed at the fact that whatever she had just seen must have been a dream, and Inuyasha did not really betray her like that.

Kagome's mother sat back in a chair that was stationed by her daughter's bed, and she waved away a nurse at the door before she addressed her daughter.

"I do not know. All I know is that I was in the kitchen preparing lunch when I heard this awful screaming coming from the well house. I ran out there, and when I looked inside the well, I saw you at the bottom. You were bleeding, and your body i-it was...i-it was...and I do not want to think about."

Kagome's mother cut herself off. She looked away from Kagome, and Kagome looked out her window to see that it was nighttime.

"So...it really did happen. I-Inuyasha really pushed me down the well. He really sent me away," Kagome whispered in a low voice as her tears began again. A feeling of hurt was taking over her.

"Kagome, you were really hurt. Inuyasha must have been extremely worried to send you away. I am sure he was trying to protect you..."

"B-but I don't need protecting!"

"Are you sure about that?" Kagome's mother spoke gravely, and the young girl looked up at her mother to see her head turned away again.

"You did not see how badly hurt you were Kagome. It was horrible. I have never seen anything like that in my life, and I hope I never will, again." Her mother gave a grimace, and an involuntary shiver racked her body as Kagome watched her sympathetically. Her mother did not take the sight of blood. Especially when it came to her children.

"If...if something could do something like that to you, then I completely agree with Inuyasha. You do not need to be anywhere near that thing." Kagome's mother was talking in a low voice, and when Kagome looked up into her eyes, she noticed how dead they looked.

"K-kaa-san..."

"G-gomenasai!" As she reached out and latched on to her mother. Crying as she held her tight.

"I never meant to scare you like that, and I never meant to bring my second life home with me. I...I promise you I will not try to go back to the Sengoku Jidai before I am fully healed, and I promise to try not to make you worried," Kagome said as she held on to her mother.

Kagome's mother wore a look of shock on her face for a few moments before a smile etched its way on to her lips as looked down at her daughter. She caressed her daughter's hair, and she ignored the fact that Kagome was lying.

She knew Kagome was truly worried about her friends, and she was only putting up a front to ease her mind. As soon as she possibly could, she would be jumping in that well in search for the Sengoku Jidai.

As a mother, she wanted to forbid Kagome to go back there, and she probably should. However, she knew that no matter what she said, Kagome would find a way to go back to Inuyasha and her friend no matter what. She would worry, of course. She always did, but trying to stop Kagome would only leave her broken hearted when she left.

"You better hope that is as soon as possible because as of last Friday, you are a student of Kaibara High," A silence followed for a few moments, and Kagome's mother fully expected what came next as she covered her ears.

"What!"

0000000

**AN: **New story. Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** To be honest, if I owned Inuyasha, Kagome probably wouldn't have stayed in the past. Don't get me wrong, I still have a special spot in my heart for Inuyasha/Kagome, but has opened my eyes to crossovers so,...yeah. I do not own Inuyasha or Furuba.

**AN: **Starting a new Fruits Basket/ Inuyasha story because the last one I wrote when just joining fanfiction, and my writing has improved a lot since then.

0000000

"What?"

The word went flying out of Kagome's mouth as she shot up from her mother's loving arms. A look of pure shock was written across her face, yet her mother only continued to smile.

"Come now, Kagome. You did not really think you would continue to be allowed to go to the same high school after you have missed so many days?" Kunloon kept a knowing smile on her face as Kagome only stared. She had damned well planned on it.

"B-but Kaa-san, I don't understand! I aced the entrance exams. That whole week I studied nonstop. I did not even go back to the Sengoku Jidai the whole time. I received my acceptance letter to Taoshi High last week," Kagome said as she felt a headache coming on. She had more important things to think about. She was supposed to be worrying about the safety of her friends. Not school. Never school.

"Actually Kagome, that was two months ago. You have been away at the Sengoku Jidai for awhile now, and school started back a month ago," Kunloon explained to Kagome as the poor girl fell back on her bed from the shock. How time flied.

"Taoshi High sent me a letter last week saying you were dismissed since you missed orientation. Not to mention a month of school, and my guess is that your old middle school may have finally finished sending them your records, which I must admit were not the prettiest," That ever present smile was starting to worry Kagome a little.

"Bu...but Kaibara...that's so far away...Why not Aoishun? That's right around the corner?"

"I tried...once they saw your records...they laughed me out of the office."

"Bakumu?"

"Did you know that Aoishun's principal and Bakumu's principal were childhood friends? It seems they talk every day."

"Humrune?"

"Never even made it past the front door."

"Yuoshi?"

"Now Kagome...you know that is an optional school."

"Saigo, Aieda, Junfu, Umeka, Daogue, Ieopun, Fankun, Kouguru, Hoshini, Gunpacho, Yihuma, Munsaichu, Nunana?"

(Try saying THAT ten times fast.)

"Closed, burned down, I'm pretty sure that's an all boys school, private which means we would have to pay them all of Tou-san's supplement for them even to consider you, and the rest are all either from anime or don't even exist."

"Well...what about..."

"Alternative. Now come on Kagome. I tried getting you into every school in a twenty mile radius and none of them will take you honey. The only one who would even consider you was Kaibara, and that is only because they are known for their yankees and other weirdly attributed students. They said you would fit right in."

Kunloon's smile at the end was a little less than comforting.

"You know, you always said you preferred home schooli..."

"Kagome, you are going to Kaibara. You know if I could get you in anywhere else, I would. And, I would love to home school you, but I just do not have time now that Tou-san is getting older. I have to watch over him and the shrine."

"Well, when you were done teaching me, I could take care of the shrine, and you wouldn't have to worry," Kagome said hopefully as her big blue orbs glistened in her patented puppy dog look, which she had stolen from Inuyasha. Not surprisingly it worked better for her.

"And as soon as I said yes to you, Souta would come begging me to home school him as well, and I just don't have the time. Gomenasai Kagome," Kunloon said as she finally lent her daughter a sympathetic eye. Kagome only said as she admitted defeat. It wasn't as if she was planning on spending too much time there anyways. As soon as she was released, she would back at the Sengoku Jidai hunting for Inuyasha and revenge.

"I guess...I guess I am going to have to go. I mean, it cannot be that bad right? I mean...it is not even a prefecture over," Kagome said optimistically as she looked over at her mother, who was again smiling her unfazed smile.

"That's the Kagome I know...now, why don't you rest? You have had a hard day, and even though the doctors advise against it, I am discharging you tomorrow. You should have seen their faces when they saw a big gaping hole in your uniform blouse. Only for them to make contact with smooth skin," Kunloon gave a small giggle. More for herself than Kagome.

"Alright Kaa-san, but *yawn* only for you," Kagome said as her eyesight became blurry only to fade out moments latter.

00000

To say Kagome did not have a good night's sleep the evening before was an understatement. Her dreams were filled with images of dead mikos, crying hanyous, and suffering friends. She had woken up the next morning with her inky black locks sticking to her skin, and she was a little less than prepared for facing the shrine steps only hours later.

Kagome trekked up the shrine steps a little behind her mother, and despite her wound having healed, she still felt an unmistakable pressure still weighing on her chest. That pressure did not lessen one bit upon Kagome reaching the top of the stairs as she was bomb rushed as soon as she reached the top most step.

"Nee-san!"

Came the increasingly deepening voice of her younger brother Souta as he pile drived into her chest when reaching her. His head digging into her bosom, and his ever growing arms encircling her tiny waist.

Kagome was about to complain about him nearly knocking her back down the shrine steps when she felt a dampness bleed through a pink cartoon shirt her mother had brought for her to wear home.

"Nee-san, I was so worried about you! Don't ever do that again!"

Souta's vehement reply left Kagome speechless as her arms hung limplessly across her hips before she slowly raised them to comfort the hysterical boy. Her mother only watched half way between the steps and the door as her Jii-san stood in the doorway slightly misty eyed. He gave her a nod of his head, which she returned before her mother joined him inside the house.

Kagome was left with her musings as she addressed her biggest fan. How could she tell him that what he had looked up to her for doing was exactly what he was telling her not to do anymore.

Her most adamant supporter had become her biggest skeptic.

How was she supposed to ease his worry. Kagome could do nothing but revert back to the most cliché sayings as she stroked his short dark locks that were growing longer by the day. It was time for a haircut.

"Souta-kun, it's alright. I'm okay. See, look at me."

Kagome tried to coax him into giving her the once over, but he held onto her as if she would slip through his fingers if her even bothered to let go.

"Souta-kun, let go of me. I am fine. See, look,"

Kagome tried again but to now avail. She was beginning to get annoyed when she heard him speak in the deadest voice.

"No..."

"You will just go away again..."

"You always go away...again..."

Kagome felt his arms tighten around her once more as she felt her eyes soften and her grip loosen. Is this how her biggest fan truly felt about her? Did he see her as someone who constantly in and out of his life? Was she no longer a solid fixture?

Never again. That is why she was so determined to get back to the Sengoku Jidai. So she could finally end this stupid war over a worthless power hungry jewel that had by now eaten up a good year of her life. This is what she was fighting for. This was whom she was fighting for.

"I won't leave you again Souta-kun. I never leave you."

The whisper fell on dead ears.

00000

Tiny feet pattered against the roof of the Higurashi household before the figure containing the feet leaped from the roof to the ground below. The figure landed in a crouched position before they proceeded to glide across the Higurashi grounds to a small shed located a little ways of from the main.

The figure had a slim figure clad in pink pajamas containing small cows on little clouds, long ink black hair that dipped below her shoulders to lay across her back in waves, cerulean doe eyes, slightly tanned skin, rose pink lips, and a button nose. She was the eldest daughter of Higurashi Testsumaru and Kunloon, and the older sister of Higurashi Souta.

She was Higurashi Kagome, and she was sneaking out of her own home to avoid another scene like the one a few hours prior to that very moment where she felt as if she was talking her baby brother off the ledge. She was not going to put him through another one of her departures where she inevitably promised to be back only to return in shambles.

She pretty much repeated the same conversation every time she headed to the past...

_Flashback_

_Kagome hefted her large ever-surviving yellow backpack across her shoulders. The weight was beginning to feel like home. It was a Saturday so she was dressed in her long sleeved form fitting black shirt, a dark pleated skirt, and her white socks and brown loafers. _

_It was the beginning of fall in the Sengoku Jidai, so she wasted no time in grabbing a light red jacket with in lined fur that would get her through the brunt of the weather. She wasted no time grabbing anyone else some form of cover up. Knowing that whatever they had was of ten times better quality then most expensive of what she brought. _

_Whatever her friends wore was handmade with every stitch sown with care while the clothes she brought were manufactured my machines with hundreds more exactly like it. She had made the mistake of swapping out Shippo's brown fur vest for a light jacket, and the poor little fox demon had suffered the brunt of her mistake with a nasty cold. _

_'Who knew demons could get sick? Aren't they warm blooded?' Kagome thought as she set out towards the well house. Her little was still asleep on this early Saturday, and her mother had sent her away with the same formalities. A hug, a kiss, and a little extra hidden pocky and ramen for Shippo. Inuyasha had the tendency to 'sleep' rummage, so he claimed._

_Kagome was half way through the well house's door when she heard her name being called._

_"Nee-san...*pant* *pant*! Nee-san wait," By the time the poor boy got to her, he was out of breath, and he slightly reminded her of herself when she first started traveling in the Sengoku Jidai. Under worked and out of shape._

_'When I get back, someone is going for a run,' Kagome thought as she turned towards her baby brother._

_"Yeah, Souta-kun?"_

_"Here."_

_The young boy thrust his closed fist towards Kagome, and when he turned it over to open it, she saw it was a small blue beaded bracelet with a thrum of blue holy powers seeping from it. Kagome could not help but be slightly impressed and...well shocked. _

_'Who knew it ran in the family? Well, numnuts?' Kagome ignored her inner beratement. Being used to it by now._

_"S-souta-kun, w-when...h-how did yo..."_

_"I've been practicing with Jii-san!"_

_Souta explained and upon seeing Kagome's surprised face, he felt he might need to explain further._

_"Jii-san may not have a lick of purification energy, but he was trained formally in the ways of a Shinto priest. He knows how to manipulate the purification energy through practice and meditation. He's been teaching me, and we were both surprised to find out that I might actually have something."_

(So tempted to do a Flashback within a flashback right now.)

_"S-souta-kun,...that's...a-...amazing," Kagome said earnestly as she grabbed the small charm. Feeling a small spark when her hand touched th bracelet before the blue thrum of energy slowly turned pink. She looked up at her brother, and found his cheeks the same shade as her holy energy._

_"O...Oh, it was nothing! I am no where near as good as you."_

_He said as he let his hand go to the back his head sheepishly. His brown eyes twinkling like little gems that reminded her so much of their mother. A small smile played on her lips._

_"Jii-san said that the only way I could reach you in level aside from going to the past with you would be if we visited his old training shrine in order for me to get a formal master. Bu..but I think I would much rather stay home with my family and friends."_

_Souta looked away as if ashamed that he could not bare even going through half the sacrifice Kagome was going through in order to increase his Kami given talent. Her his sister was saving the world, and he could not even bare to spend a few years at a shrine to possibly even help her in her quest. So typical of the _other _sibling. _

_Kagome just smiled as she reached her hand out to ruffle Souta's already bed head, but even though his head was already out of order, it was not like he was going to just take it as he slightly pushed her hand away._

_"Arigatou...gaki..."_

_Another blush riddled Souta's cheeks as he slightly kicked out his slipper-clad foot. Looking nothing but adorable in his orange green dinosaur ridden pajamas. He huffed slightly in embarrassment at being called a brat._

_"Y-yeah, whatever, just never take it off. I made it to ward off evil spirits, and if you take it off, I won't be able to..."_

_'To protect you...'_

_The words were implied as Kagome smiled again before shuffling her backpack in a more comfortable position. Readying herself for her departure._

_"I won't."_

_And she didn't._

_End Flashback_

That had been a few months ago, and ever since then, whenever she was leaving, Souta would give her a little this and a little that in order to ensure her safety. And, Kagome had found that the small charms actually did come in handy from time to time, but she could not help but notice Souta's disappointment when he had noticed she was still wearing her bracelet when coming back from the hospital.

She could not even imagine how weak he must have felt at knowing his power was not enough to protect her. She had to remind him that her and Inuyasha's power combined were not even enough to protect her. That did little to ease the little boy's worries as he pretty much begged her not to go back, which lead to her current situation.

She knew that if she had told Souta she was leaving to go back and check on her friend's, he would throw a fit.

He had practically screamed her head of earlier when she had tucked him in only for him to wake up a few minutes later without her there. He was almost a teenaged boy, so he needed to snap of his little habit quick. However, she did not have the nerve to tell him that because she knew he had nightmares about her dying. She knew they all did. Heck, even she did.

Kagome sighed as she lugged her substantially lighter yellow backpack since she was only able to sneak a few items without waking the whole house. She was not planning on staying in the Sengoku Jidai long anyways, so it really did not matter.

She was only going to check on her friends to make sure they were recuperating alright, chew Inuyasha out and sit him for what he did, and see what they were planning from then on before she came back for a week or so just to avoid being kicked out of her new school.

"That should be easy enough," Kagome whispered to herself as she got to the lip of the well.

"Look out Inuyasha because here come, and you better have a good explanation for what you did because if you don't, no ramen for a month," Kagome affirmed with a nod before she leaped in to the well expecting an accompanying pink light.

Only to receive...nothing.

"Huh..."

Kagome looked at the familiar dirt in her crouched position only to look up at the roof of the well house. She had not gone anywhere. How was thi...

"N-naraku..."

"Naraku has our shards..." Kagome slowly realized as she slowly stood from her crouch.

She remembered it clear as day as she envisioned being suffocated by a tentacle before the jewel shards were ripped from her neck. Followed by a tentacle being plunged in her chest before everything went black and she woke up to...

"I-Inuyasha...h-he knew. H-he...h-he knew I would not be able to get back...He was betting on it...," Kagome's voice gave a small shiver as tears welled in her eyes.

"D-damn it Inuyasha! Why are you always trying to protect me?"

Kagome screamed throughout the well as she kicked the inside. Only to receive a throbbing foot and an echo. How could he do this? She needed him! He needed her!

"T-that's right! He has to come back for me! Without me, he cannot detect the Shikon no Tama, so he does need me. I am the only one who is connected to it. Who else could possibly...?"

Kagome thought back to the presence she felt in the clearing, and she realized...

"K-kikyo..."

"He has Kikyo, now. He doesn't need me. He never needed me..."

Kagome realized that he was not coming back for her. No matter what he promised, and she would never be able to return to the Sengoku Jidai. She would never know what happened to Sango and Miroku, and though she doubted she would have truly seen him grow up, she would never be able to say goodbye to Shippo and Kirarra.

"Inuyasha! You selfish dog! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! OSUWARI!"

Kagome screamed the command until she could scream no more before she fell onto her knees in a fit of tears. Her body riddled with sobs, and her pajamas, like her innocence, soiled.

000000

_Sunday Morning_

Light filtered through the window as the figure positioned on a pink bed groaned and turned over as she pulled the cover over her face. Not noticing when her door cracked open and a woman walked in to shake her awake.

"Kagome...Kagome...Kagome, I know you hear me. Your eyelids are fluttering...Kagome..."

The woman was shaking the girl incessantly before the groaned again in submission before she opened her eyes.

"W-what Kaa-san? It's Sunday morning."

"Well, I was thinking since you had time to rest yesterday, and you go back to school tomorrow, you would be up for a little uniform shopping," Kunloon said as she eye smiled down at her daughter who was still half asleep.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, school tomorrow. Just let me brush my kiwi first," Kagome muttered disillusioned. Leaving an amused Kunloon when previously said girl stopped and laid stark straight under her covers before shooting up straight like a bullet.

"K-kaa-san, tomorrow! I go to school tomorrow! Bu-but, I'm not ready. I just came back two days ago half dead! Don't you think we should wait another week?"

Kagome asked hopefully only to get the same face she almost always got.

"Oh, my little Kagome. You should know that I know the extent of your powers better than that. Your Tou-san was a Shinto priest you know. And his body healed from the worst of many situations. Just because the powers skipped your Jii-san does not mean you father was lacking."

"Now, you have probably experienced way worse than that of what I saw, and you still come home to me without a scratch. You see, I know your limits Kagome...I know them better than you do," Kunloon said as she looked at Kagome in the eyes. Unwavering brown clashing with wary blue before a defeated sigh bubbled from pink lips.

"Okay fine...give me thirty minutes," Kagome said before she completely pulled back her covers.

"Kagome...what ever happened to your bed clothes?"

Kunloon asked with her ever present knowing look and a smirk a Kagome struggled for an answer.

"I-I...w-well y-you see...y-you k-know...how t-the...yeah," Kagome just settled for like the conversation drop as she avoided her mother's eye contact as said woman just held her hand over her mouth as a giggle escaped before she turned to exit the ridiculously pink room.

Kagome sighed in relief at being let off the hook, and as she stood to get dressed, her mother called out to her.

"And, oh, Kagome,...I hope you know you are cleaning that up," Kunloon said as her eyes grinned like a Cheshire cat while leaving her daughter to her own vices. Leaving the girl with a pile of laundry and a contagious sigh.

000000

**AN: **I really have outdone myself this time! Twice in two or three days! This must be the story! This must be the one I am destined to fall in love with!

Tell me, what do you think? Rushed? Too OOC? Not a really good start? So far, I am liking where this is going. The first chapter was a slightly rocky start, but now, I think I have found my groove!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **To be honest, if I owned Inuyasha, Kagome probably wouldn't have stayed in the past. Don't get me wrong, I still have a special spot in my heart for Inuyasha/Kagome, but fan fiction has opened my eyes to crossovers so,...yeah. I do not own Inuyasha or Furuba.

**AN: **Starting a new Fruits Basket/ Inuyasha story because the last one I wrote when just joining fan fiction, and my writing has improved a lot since then.

0000000

Kagome sluggishly sorted through her closet with a sigh as she looked for something to wear. It had been a while since she had went shopping due to her commitments at the Sengoku Jidai, and now, she was left with clothes that showed off either a little too much thigh or stomach.

Honestly, the only thing she even owned that was up to date was her lower secondary school uniform, and even that was out of date, seeing as she was now officially a secondary school scholar.

She hadn't even thought of that when she went traipsing around Sengoku Jidai in her old uniform because all her other clothes had been in need of a serious soak and wash after she spent a month running around with half cleaned demon blood on, well, everything.

Kagome grabbed a random skirt that had never previously looked so short as she held it up to her body in front of her full length mirror next to her closet. She gave a few motions and a couple of corny smiles before she deflated and tossed the skirt into the trash bin. She stared at her reflection for couple of moments and felt less than content. She sighed, again, unconsciously.

"Way to go Kagome. When did you become so insecure?"

"Yeah, and when did you start talking to yourself?" Souta called as he briskly walked past her room after catching her little moment of reflection. His thumbs tapping ferociously at what was probably a new video game. He never even saw the pillow coming before it bellowed into his face. Knocking him over as Kagome shut her door to muffled protests.

She stumped unladylike over to her bed and sat down with a harrumph while glaring at her closet door. Willing every single article to burn to a crisp, but after a few moments of nothing, she finally gave up and released her gaze before looking over at her mirror again. A sullen smile present.

"Inuyasha...what have you done to me?"

0000000

The Higurashi family had never owned a car since Kagome could remember. Simply because they lived on a shrine with a mountain of steps that made it rather illogical for them to own one. Plus, they had no where to park it. So it only made sense that they ride the subway whenever they had to go into the city. At least, that was what Kagome had thought until this day.

Kunloon watched with apprehensive amusement as she saw the annoyed vein throb on Kagome's forehead as she gripped the railing on the subway. How was Kunloon supposed to know that the Shibuya shopping district was having a sale?

Everywhere.

The Metro was packed full of people shuttling in and out of the city on the nice breezy day, and Kagome was getting rather irritated in the small space. Kunloon had almost forgotten how stressed Kagome could get when riding the rails, and if she had remembered, she probably would have just splurged a little and called a taxi. Either way, they were going to get there.

It wasn't to be helped. Kagome was in desperate need for some new clothes, so much so, that she actually had to borrow some of Kunloon clothes. And there was no way she was letting Kagome miss another day of school. Not while she was home and healthy. It was out of the question.

She would just have to hope that they got off of the subway soon.

Really soon because she was not sure how much her daughter would take of the lecherous old man 'accidentally' touching her, the rowdy young boys pushing her into the rail, or that woman's baby slobbering on her blouse.

The situation looked dire, and Kunloon laughed nervously as Kagome's petite pale hand gripped the metal bar when she heard the slight ding that signaled they had made it to their stop.

"He he, come along Kagome," Kunloon said rather anxiously as she rushed the poor girl away from the subway and on the streets with a releasing breath of relief when they were a good distance away from the Metro. She only hoped she imagined the old man reaching out for her daughter as the doors closed.

Maybe she hadn't because when she looked over towards her daughter, she was met with buzzing electricity igniting in spurts around her.

"Why I oughta...! That old..."

"Kagome...language," Kunloon said as she noticed people backing away from her daughter at an alarming rate. She felt that laugh bubbling up again as she steered her daughter down the busy streets.

"Ugh, Kaa-san, do we really have to do this! I mean...can't I just miss one more...week maybe?" Kagome asked as she twiddled her fingers and looked up at her smiling mother. A sheepish and hopeful smile on her face.

"No, Kagome. No more missing school. At least, not while you and Inuyasha are having this little spat. And even after you two make up, no more missing school months at a time," Kunloon said authoritatively as an awestruck Kagome looked up at her. Thank goodness she was still 'guiding' (manhandling) the girl through the crowd.

"What? Kaa-san!"

"No questioning it Kagome! I have to take responsibility as much as you since I am the one who let you get so negligent with school. I got so caught up in this little fairy tale of my daughter being the hero that I almost forgot you have a life outside the Sengoku Jidai."

"But this little episode has shown me that now that you are in high school, we have to be more careful. What if the well closes forever? And even if it doesn't, what are you going to do after your adventure if you get put out of school?"

Kagome knew this day was coming, so even though she still felt the shock of her mother's words. She was just happy that her mother had bypassed the question that they were both asking themselves.

What if Inuyasha never comes back?

"Listen Kagome," Kunloon said as they stopped rather suspiciously in front of one of her mother's favorite stores before she was turned to face her mother.

"I miss my daughter. I miss our little shopping sprees, and us being able to spend time together. I miss knowing that you are safe at night, and that here, the boogeyman is only the shadow of a shirt in your closet."

"Now, I know that you have a responsibility, and I respect that you are owning up to your mistakes. But, I cannot accept losing my daughter. Not now. Not so young," Kunloon said with starry eyes as she held her daughter's shoulders.

"K-kaa-san..." Kagome's cerulean eyes matched her mother's as stars appeared before her own eyes.

Mother and daughter barely noticing as customers walked in and out of the store between them.

"And plus, you just look so darn cute today, I could eat you up!"

Kunloon said as she glumped her daughter with Kagome protesting rather urgently. She was only wearing a blue tank top that brought out her eyes, a white flowing overall dress that reached her knees, and some white socks and tennis. Her inky black hair was braided with some wispy pieces and her bangs sticking out. Nothing to get goo-goo eyed over.

The blushing girl barely even noticed the smirk on her mother's face as she guided her daughter into her favorite shop that had nothing at all to do with uniforms what so ever.

0000000

_3 Hours Later_

Kagome let out another sigh as her mother waved at another shop owner who so happened not to sell uniforms. Her arms were filled with purchased clothing that had nothing to do with her going to school tomorrow, and Kagome had a sinking feeling that her mother had planned an impromptu shopping spree that morning when the girl had gone to her complaining about having nothing to wear.

Kagome, like any other girl, was grateful for the clothes and her mother's thoughtfulness, but she couldn't help but be annoyed that her mother was using her to play dress up.

Her mother seemed to skip out of the shop with another bag in hand, and Kagome felt her form deflate as she watched her mother trot down towards the strip with more shopping outlets rather than towards the subway station as she had so hoped. But, she had given up complaining awhile back after she had noticed a trend of her mother going starry eyed and guilt tripping her into continuing on.

"Oh, Kagome look at that!"

or

"Kagome, isn't that so nice?"

Those phrases were uttered so much that Kagome had begun to tune her mother out as they continued down the strip when something began to itch at Kagome. A nagging of some sort, or tickle at her senses if you will.

Auras were very hard to read in big crowds such as this one. Especially when most of them had the same melodic pattern. Plain with the occasional mix of emotions such as love when they passed a couple, or malice and annoyance when passing someone getting a parking ticket. All so similar in their wavelength that it at one point all seems to melt together. Blending into one huge aura that dictates the mood of the atmosphere.

Kagome, being able to understand the underlying currents of emotions, moods, and a person's aura, has a strong sense of all of the auras conversing around her, and because of that unconscious characteristic of being a miko, something about this area was bugging her.

Naturally.

She began to let her senses reach and touch individual people within the vicinity as she tried to find the aura that seemed to be working against, almost contaminating, the other auras, yet it was not malicious in the least bit. Excited, yes, but not malicious.

"Where is it?" Kagome whispered softly as her mother gushed beside her and continued to lead her around.

It was not human. Not fully, yet it was not a demon either. At least, not entirely. It had similar wave patterns to that of a demon, but it also had human qualities that left Kagome baffled. Was it another hanyou? She wanted to know so badly. She needed to know. If there were demons running around Tokyo, she was one of the people most high on the need to know basis, but after what had happened earlier, she did not think her mother would just step aside if she were to say...

"Oh Kaa-san, how about you take these bags and head on home...Why? Oh, I just think I might have sensed a demon, and I want to check it out for a bit!"

Yeah right. Like that would go over well. No, she needed to find some way to separate from her mother find the demon and...

"Kagome!"

"Huh?" Kagome said as she looked at her mother. She was giving Kagome a knowing smile with her hands slightly situated on her hip.

"I was saying I found your uniform! Look, it is right there in the display window of this shop!"

Kagome looked in the display and blanched.

Yes, there was a rather average school uniform dangling rather inconspicuously on a plain white mannequin, but right beside it stood an awkwardly posed mannequin in a bright red...teddy. Then, next to it was a full scale exact replica of Sailor Moon's costume...What the hell?

"Ummm, Kaa-san, this is a costum...you know scratch that. I don't know what the hell this is."

"Kagome, language!" Kunloon said as she didn't even bat an eye or look back at her daughter. Too transfixed with the blue and white sailor seifuku.

"Come on Kagome! Oh my goodness, you are going to look adorable in that! When I went to the school last week, the uniforms looked rather plain compared to your old ones, but now that I am actually seeing it, you are going to look like a little doll!" Kunloon said as she grabbed Kagome by the nook of her arm to start pulling her in the store.

"Kaa-san! There is no way in he...the world I am going in ther..."

That's it! The aura, it was spiking again. At an erratic rate. Whoever the owner of the aura was, they were in that shop, and they were a little excited.

That was a bit of an understatement, and Kagome was so consumed with finding out what the aura signature was that she hardly noticed when her mother had dragged her into the shop until she got a mouth full of rose petals, expensive perfume, and fairy dust.

"Welcome to Ayame's Emporium of leisure, luxury, and love!"

Kagome could only watch in horror as the two girls who had just doused her and her mother with glitter began to do a little jig before turning their backs to each other and working their shoulders at the word love. Kagome's mother seemed highly pleased, but she was not amused...at all. Especially after she coughed up a rose petal.

"Right this way, ma'am!" The tall one with the short dark hair said as she guided Kagome's mother away. Smart choice, but Kagome followed behind.

"And who may we ask are you shopping for today," The short red head inquired before both girls finished with...

"Yourself or your sister!"

All three of them giggled and Kagome only watched in mortification as they were guided through an extravagant shop that had beautifully tailored costumes, lingerie, and other things lining the pearl pink colored accented walls. The floor was a spotless marble, and everything had gold trimming. And large cream colored Victorian chairs were positioned around every so often. It was an eye feast, and her mother was eating it up.

"Oh, stop it girls! That's my daughter! And while I came here to pick something up for her, I might...have a look around myself."

"That is absolutely wonderful..." The one with the curly dark hair batted her big green eyes, fishing for a name.

"You can call me Kunloon-chan!"

"Aww, kawaii!" The other finished as she clinched her round hazel eyes closed.

Neither one of these girls were the aura she was looking for, but they had an easy time working her nerves nonetheless. The aura was here in this shop, but the person who held it had not shown their self. That was the only thing keeping Kagome here in this shop. Otherwise, she would have grabbed her mother by the arm and bull dozed her way out of there.

"Hold on here Kunloon-chan!"

"We are just going to go get our boss and his assistant!"

"We'll be right back!" What was with them finishing their sentences together?

Kagome could only wonder as they twirled away as she sweat dropped.

"Wow, what nice young girls? I wonder if their hiring," Kunloon said and Kagome almost sweat dropped to the floor when she felt and heard the aura coming nearer. She perked instantly. Fishing for the source.

"Customers! Mine! Man the station!"

"Hai, Yame-chan!"

What came next was another blast of roses and a scene that looked as if it were pulled straight out of a romance novel as a tall young man with long silver hair, and beautiful gold eyes came out in a pink frilly...dress alongside a cute young woman with glasses and brown hair and eyes who wore a black tuxedo with all the fixings with a top hat nestled in her curly pigtails. She had a monocle on top of her left lens.

"Oh Mine-kun, I could never love you! Not after my mother ran away with your father in that secret affair before taking up with the town's mayor! It would be unethical," Said the young man before he turned dramatically away from the young woman. His hand shielding his face.

"But Yame-chan! I don't care if you have ! I still love you! Despite the fact you were born with a tail!" The young woman said as she grasped for the young man.

"Oh, Mine-kun, I could never shame you in such a way," The young man said before pulling away.

"Yame-chan, it would be me shaming myself if I let you get away!" The young woman said as she pulled him to face her.

"Oh Mine-kun," Their faces inch closer.

"Yame-chan," Inch.

"Mine-kun," Inch.

"Ya...me-chan," Lights out. Applause start. A louder applause than should be plausible for two people, one of which is still twitching from the showcase and has not risen her hands yet.

The lights come back on, and Kagome is surprised to see behind her that a whole audience has walked in from the street to watch the spectacle, and her mother is near tears as the young man and woman bow expertly. All of this to sale a costume? What in the world was going on here?

"Thank you! Thank you very much for being here for another of Ayame's Grand Showcases! We have one every Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday at four, and I hope to see you all here tomorrow!" The young man said as he bowed once more as some people (girls) threw him flowers, exited, and others lingered to look around...or get his autograph before fainting.

Wow, that showcase was actually pretty effective. Now, at least, Kagome knew who the aura was coming from, and why it was so excited. But, she still could not figure out what this young man was. Demon or human.

He certainly looked like a demon, but Kagome after a year of being in the Sengoku Jidai had learned to smell a demon. And no matter how fancy the perfume, the stench was always the same. Tainted.

But this young man, he was...different.

"Welcome lovely ladies to Ayame's Emporium! I hope you enjoyed my showcase," The young man said after he...twirled towards them. Expertly stepping over the fallen bodies of his admirers

"What's with the twirling?" Kagome whispered to herself as she sweat dropped. And, when did he change? At least the red embellished Chinese shirt and black slacks suited him more than that dress.

"Now, what can I and my lovely assistant do for you?" He asked as he got a little too close to Kagome's mother for Kagome's liking, and when she looked for his assistant, she found the girl standing...rather too close to her for her own liking. Giving her a starry eyed look.

"Kawaii..." The girl said rather creepily, and Kagome quickly looked away before taking two steps away from the young girl who's hands were inching towards her while the young woman's eyes flickered between a cowgirl costume and Kagome. Kagome took a half more inch away.

"Oh, well, I just saw that uniform over there in the window, and since my daughter is going to a school tomorrow with a similar uniform, I thought I would see how many you have in stock, and if it were the right size."

"Oh, you mean this uniform right here," Ayame asked as he glided over to the display window. Almost as if he were walking on air. Did he have wheels at the bottom of his shoes? She was sure she just imagined that.

"This right here my fetching dear is a one of a kind," Ayame said as he again appeared out of no where. This time, right next to Mine. Right there, a little too close to Kagome's face.

"And a lovely flower such as yourself would look rather dazzling in this ensemble," The man said, and Kagome could not help but blush. Sure, the man was insufferable, but he looked so much like...so much like Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's brother. Was he touching her face? Her face turned tomato red.

"Uhehehe, we'll take eight," Kagome's mother said with a nervous laugh as she appeared between Kagome and the man.

Apparently, it was fine when the man was flirting with her.

"Great! Mine, go in the back and whip up seven more! And I'll just ring this up," Ayame said before he quickly slithered behind the cash register. His assistant looking rather disappointed as she walked begrudgingly away from Kagome and towards the back to quickly get the other uniforms ready.

"Hai hai, Yame-chan."

The young man's movements were so striking as he wrapped up the uniform, and Kagome felt herself almost hypnotized as she approached the pearl accented gold desk that held the cash register. He was moving rather seemingly like a...

"Snake!" Kagome said with an outburst as she pointed unintentionally at the young man.

Gaining the attention of some customers and the young man in general. She felt his aura flare, and a quick cold look appeared in his narrow eyes. So cold, Kagome felt her bones chill before an innocently confused look took over.

"Kagome, name calling is rather unnecessary!" Her mother scolded, and Kagome stood rather transfixed before she lowered her arm slowly. Coming out of her haze. Kagome realized what she had said and done just as Mine came out with the rest of the uniforms.

"If you think Ayame-san is taking advantage of us, then we could have just went somewhere else, but I for one think he is giving us a rather good deal," Kunloon said and Kagome just watched Ayame closely.

"Gomenasai, Kaa-san, Ayame-san! I am sorry for my outburst," Kagome said as she bowed to her mother and then Ayame. Her face slightly red.

Still watching the young man, and his newly sobered attitude. She may be sorry for making such a big out burst in front of everyone, but she knew what she felt and saw. And something about this Ayame character was not right. Counting out the fact that he had the personality of a fashion designer on drugs.

"All is forgiven, Kagome-chan! How about I give you guys a deal? A two for one special!" Ayame said with a newly rejuvenated burst of charisma, but before, what had seemed like a genuine showcase of flamboyantness, now seemed rather acted.

"That would be great Ayame-san! Even though that is rather too generous taking in account what just happened," Kunloon said as she simultaneously scolded Kagome and gave Ayame her most sheepish look.

"Oh, that is quite alright. I do not want anyone saying that Ayame can not give a good deal. Plus, I want Kagome-chan to leave pleased," Ayame said as he rang up the uniforms as he said he would before Kunloon paid him and grabbed the bags.

"Oh, thank you so much Ayame-san! I am sure Kagome is very pleased, and we will definitely be back to your shop in the near future. I am sorry again, and I wish you all good fortune," Kunloon said as she bowed, and Kagome bowed as well. Still not taking her eyes off of Ayame. Even as her mother guided her out of the shop.

Ayame watched them leave with a large smile, yet once they had left, his smile fell into a smirk before he clapped his hands.

"Girls!"

Four girls lined up in front of him in a grand display as they stood from tallest to shortest. Each one wearing a white short sleeved button up top, a tan snake skin skirt, tan high heeled boots, and tan rat ears. Ayame smiled.

"Make sure next time those two come in here, you come and get me so that I can personally wait on two such fetching young ladies," Ayame said as he flipped his hair. The girls did not bat an eye.

"Hai, Ayame-sama," The girls said in unison before they dispersed back across the shop. Helping customers in need. Everyone missing the gleam in Ayame's eyes as he watched the dark haired blue eyed young woman walk away.

0000000

"You will never get to work in there now!"

"Kaa-san!" Kagome said as she walked after her mother. Completely engrossed in what had just happened. Completely missing the fact that the young man had said her name...twice.

0000000

**AN: **Lol, I know! I have never written Ayame before, so I figured the more obnoxiously flamboyant, the better! I hope I didn't go too far with his personality. I honestly have only seen an episode and a half of Furuba, and that is all I am going to see. I like Tohru, but I knew of Kagome/Kyo before I knew of Kyo/Tohru so I can't help but not like the pairing. I.e. why I cannot stomach to watch the rest of the show. But anyways.

Read and Review!


End file.
